Ayako Haibara
Ayako was one of the many patients that suffered from Luna Sedata Syndrome in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. She was being treated inside of Rougetsu Hall, a sanatorium built on Rougetsu Island specifically to attend to patients of Luna Sedata Syndrome. She is also one of the patients that knew the heroines of the Fatal Frame IV during their stay in Rougetsu Hall. Ayako stood out from the other patients due to her homicidal tendencies, however, she eventually met her end when the disease could not be controlled and she finally bloomed. Past Ayako was hospitalized at Rougetsu Hall when she was 12 years old, after displaying sudden symptoms of memory impairment. She was referred by the hospital Director, Shigeto Haibara, and therefore was treated with respect by the hospital staff, although her personality was destructive and sadistic. Her last name was purposefully not mentioned to other patients, so as not to reveal who her blood relations were. Ayako's family name may also have been the reason why her antics were tolerated at the hospital. She had a fascination with killing and causing harm to others, and would often purposely injure the nurses and other children. She bullied her fellow patient Madoka Tsukimori viciously, beating her up and pushing her down the stairs, and even cut off the head of Madoka's pet canary with a pair of scissors. Background Because of her past she is a hostile ghost when the player enters her room #207 she'll jump on player's back and attacks the player. Fate On the Day Without Suffering, Ayako saw a man Blooming outside. She retreated to the room with the canopied bed that was connected to her normal room, and waited there for somebody to help her. But on that exact same day she finally bloomed. Victims Madoka's Canary - cut off its head with scissors Madoka Tsukimori - pushed down the stairs Fuyuko Shiratsuki - dragged by her hair into Room 207. Appearance She's a young girl in a red/drity golden Victorian like dress with lace on coller and the bottem of her skirt. She has long black hair with bangs and gold colored eyes. It's unknown what her eye color was before she bloomed. Battle Once player as Masaki enters the room she jumps on her back freaking her out and attacks her. Masaki uses the camera to fight her. Trivia * Ayako was kept in Room 207 - Rangetsu (蘭月). This can be read as "orchid moon" or "month of orchids." * Ayako is the only patient on Rougetsu Hall that had two different rooms. These rooms also had two distinct background themes: :*In Ayako's main room, Room 207, her laughter can be heard in the background as well as some ghoulish moaning, alluding to her antisocial behavior and enjoyment of others' pain. :*In her second room, the Room with Canopied Bed, no sound can be heard aside from her strained breathing. These whimpers are meant to depict how she was tied down on the bed and how she struggled to fight the disease before blooming. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts